Shinigami Sweet Sixteen
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Duo's turning sixteen. Will his father let him stay or not? First fic in SHINIGAMI'S HEART Series. Yaoi


Shinigami's heart fic 1 Normal Mr Martin.D.Rowles. 2 5 2001-11-03T17:01:00Z 2001-11-03T17:01:00Z 6 976 5565 The Rabbits. 46 11 6834 9.2720 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

I'm made a change and have made Not Even Hell Can Stop Me in to Fic 2 of a series. This is the first fic in this series.

Series- SHINIGAMI'S HEART

Fic 1 - Shinigami Sweet Sixteen (A one shot)

Fic 2 - Not Even Hell Can Stop Me (Only first 4 chapters up)

Fic 3 - Harry Potter and the Prince of Darkness (This isn't up yet)

Fic 3 is a cross over fic between Harry Potter and Gundam Wing. I don't like the cross over idea but it's a good plot and works with the plot of the whole trilogue thing. If you don't like then sorry but maybe a few ideas from the people that don't like the cross over idea and I can make it a bit better for you. Sorry again.

Notes: 1st person and 3rd person views. 1st person is in italic.

Warnings: None really. Yaoi.

Pairings: Work them out yourself!

Shinigami Sweet Sixteen

_It's hard to hate someone even after all they have done especially if that person is someone you love or have once loved. But still after everything that... that... bastard has done I still just want to hug, kiss him and let him make love to me, even though to him it isn't love it's just a cheap fuck to him. He can do what he wants, hit me, rape me, and sell me for money and I don't lift a finger to stop him after all; all humans go through this right? It's not just me that is going through this its all humans. I know enough of this world even though I have only been here a few years but I know from years of living with my family that deep down he's using my love for him and humans to twist me and what I do and make me his slave. Never thought he could be THAT cold. And now seeing them together, him loving her, the way he never loved me, my soul breaks and my heart shatters and all I can do is run and hide 'cause now I see what he is truly like. I can run from him, from pain and past, my family that waits for me down below, but I can't run and hide from myself and my memories. I can lie to others but the truth is wedged deep in my heart._

_My Father was right._

_The human world is cold and cruel and mine has just become what I used to live in. I might as well give up now and go home and put up with my brother's taints. But that would be giving up and letting my father win. _

_This is HIS fault and I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life in Hell because of HIM! Just because my first love hasn't worked out doesn't mean that I wont find my true love before I turn sixteen does it? After all I still have ten years to go._

_Ten years before I turn sixteen. Ten years to bring faith back to my heart and ten years to find my true love. 'Cause if Shinigami was going back to hell then that bastard is going before me. I wont have to see him for ten whole years and even then I might not have to see him cause I might not be going back._

_I'll join you once again but not yet and maybe I might not see you for a long long time, but right now this is your time and I'm sending you there. Je Ne Solo._

A single tear falls down a small boy's cheek, his head bowed. In front of him stands an older man.

"Kid?" His voice shakes as if he knows what is going to happen to him. 

The small boy raises his head and the man's eyes widen in fear.

Across the young features a manic smile lays, violet orbs are blazing with a purple fire. Out of nowhere a sharp wind comes knocking the man back a few feet, a black cloak falls in place round the kid's shoulder and a metal scythe appears in his right hand. Blood drips from the very tip.

"Kid?" He asked again as the boy steps forward.

"No!" A cold hard voice speaks. The words falling from the boy's lips sound odd and strange. "My name is Shinigami."

His head raised even more and his smile widen.

"You have met your maker Solo."

_And I stand here now, my lover is before me. It is one more hour. I have leant that not everyone is like Solo and people can change. With help, people can change._

_My koi has changed alot and has helped me learn to trust other people. Yet is his love isn't strong enough then I have to go back and see Solo again and lose my koi but Venus and only Venus can tell if it's true love or not._

_He has never told me that he loves me, man of many words that's him. Ten words a week unless we make love to each other at less once, but for me once is never enough for me or him as he always seems to make a show when sex is involved, coming at least twice in one go._

_Half an hour to go._

_I reach to him, wanting to be held by him, this might be the last time I get to feel his warm arms around me. His eyes question my actions but he takes me in his arms any way._

_I haven't told him that I'm Shinigami, after tonight this all should be over and we should be able to stay together._

_I rest my head against his chest listening to his steady heart as it beats in time with mine. His chin is on the top of my head and his arms are round my waist. _

_We stand linked on a cliff. The Dead Sea lays beneath us, romantic huh? But it was where the mission was set and where I was born sixteen years ago on to this world._

_I can feel the air growing heavy and I know it's time._

_"Heero." I whisper against him and as if he knows something is gonna happen, his arms become tighter._

_"I love you Heero."_

_15 minutes._

_"I know Duo."_

_Five more minutes past in silence and then he speaks again._

_"I love you too."_

_And my heart melts and I never wanna let go of him._

_I pulled back a small amount and place my lips against his. It's only a soft gentle touch but it's enough for me right now._

_He doesn't know why I brought him here and he never will._

_Gently I put him to sleep through the kiss and he's under a spell so that he will wakes as soon as my father has left. That way if I have to go then he will still wake no matter what. I laid him softly on the wet grass._

_Three minutes and the storm clouds are rolling in._

_"SHINIGAMI!"_

_Taking on my true form I watch the black figure that is stopped by a pink figure._

_Venus's voice floats over to me and I burst in to joyful laughter. My father doesn't look pleased. His voice hisses at me._

_"Shinigami you will be home. I will drag you home mo matter what!"_

_I slipped back into Duo Maxwell and my father and Venus leave me standing there on the top of a cliff._

On a cliff a braided boy is helping a Japanese boy to his feet.

"Happy birthday Duo."

A slow passionate kiss is exchanged and Duo looks up to the sky and smiles.

"I'm home Solo. I'm not gonna join you. Not yet any way I'm home. Heero is my home."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing Heero. Everything is just perfect."

And that night the two lovers spent a passionate night on the top of the cliff.

Owari.

That's it and the next fic is Not Even Hell Can Stop Me. Please review this and then read that. The next chapter on Not Even Hell Can Stop Me will be up as soon as I can. Thank You ^_^

23rd October 2001


End file.
